Devil May Multiverse
by GinaeEvans
Summary: Ginae Evans, author extraordinaire, is quite taken aback when, after an intense lightning storm, she unexpectedly finds herself in the Devil May Cry universe. Will she accept the reality of her predicament, or deny it all as a very vivid dream? Either way, hilarious hijinks are bound to ensue!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey Guys! Before we get into this, I'd better explain a little. Several weeks ago, I got an anonymous request for a drabble that was rather strange. In it, the reader asked that I specifically insert my Real Life self into a drabble with Dante and Vergil, and to try and write how I would truly react.

I avoided this request for a long time, because, honestly I had NO idea how to go about it. I write _because_ my real life is a little humdrum, and I rather doubt anyone would really be interested in reading about _me._ But, it kept nagging at me, so I decided to give it a try. So, here goes. And I will try to write myself as honestly as I possibly can.

Originally, it was only supposed to be a snippet... but then I began to have fun with it. Please read and review, and, if you like it, I'll continue.

* * *

The weather was fierce. It'd been awhile since I'd been witness to such an intense lightning storm, but it was fun to watch just the same. Granted, it _was_ getting a bit late, and I had an early shift tomorrow. I grimace slightly, not looking forward to it. Retail, especially during the holiday season, was a _bitch._

I shuffled my feet restlessly, unhappy visions of impolite customers dancing about in my head. Much like the famous sugarplums that were _supposed_ to be there instead.

Hah! I smirk to myself, pleased with my bitter, little poem. Being a writer was awesome, sometimes. I doubted that many _others_ had such witty, internal conversations. Stilling suddenly, it occurred to me that I _could_ always play hookey and call in sick. It wasn't really something I made a habit of, so it likely wouldn't _really_ piss my manager off. Nodding, I agreed with myself. That's exactly what I'd do.

"So _there_, annoying customers," I mutter, smiling at the window. A ghostly reflection of myself smiled back and appeared quite satisfied.

With an unexpected day off tomorrow, I head over towards my PC and flick the mouse, intending to play a bit of Minecraft before turning in. The screensaver abruptly halts and switches to my desktop. As always, Dante and Vergil stare back at me. Best wallpaper ever. Outside, a particularly loud crash shook my apartment building while simultaneously scaring the crap out of me. The lights grew dim and flickered, but didn't go out completely.

"Oh, God. I hope I don't lose power. That would _suck,_" I said, frowning.

Neither Dante, nor Vergil responded. They never did. Sigh.

"Seriously though," I began, pointing at the screen. "If I ever _did_ meet the two of you, I'd probably turn and run screaming into the sunset." Yeah, really. I _did_ have a crush on them, sad as that was, but the reality of it never escaped me. Demons, half or not, were probably really, _really_ bad news. No matter how good-looking they were.

No response.

"Fine. Be buttholes, then," I grumbled, clicking onto the game icon.

Several hours later, what started as a quick game became something else entirely. I sat, building to my heart's content, while listening to the raging storm outside. Another huge crash shook the building and I jumped as a sharp bite of electric pain struck my fingertips.

"Ow!" Shaking my hand, I glance down at the keyboard, wondering what the hell had happened.

Uneasily, I reached over to shut my system off and unplug it from the power strip. I didn't need a surge coming through and blowing out my motherboard, thank you very much. As I did so, I received another shock. This one, however, was quite painful. And strong. Snatching my hand back, I watch, horrified, as little sparks of electric blue traveled up the power cord and through the keyboard. Nervously, I leaned forward to switch off the monitor and am unpleasantly surprised when it stays on regardless.

The Sparda twins stared back at me, even though the power button was turned off. Another jolt struck me, then another, and another. I back away, beginning to panic. More and more jagged shards of electricity shoot out from my computer and start to travel up and down my legs. It burned slightly, but tingled more than anything else. As they ran up my torso, I could feel my heart begin to accelerate and my head start to pound. Just before I blacked out, I thought I saw a large, crackling blue vortex begin to pulse and swirl in my living room.

Crashing sounds. All around me. At first, I thought the storm was still going strong and I reluctantly opened my eyes. For a moment, I just laid there, blinking up at the dark sky and shivering as cold rain poured down on me.

_Sky? Rain?!_

I sat up quickly and glanced around with wide eyes. No longer was I in my little apartment. Instead, I had somehow gotten outside and had apparently sleepwalked to... To...

_?!_

Nothing around me was familiar. And everything seemed to be _moving._ In fact, a flurry of movement to my right had me scrambling backwards in another panic. An excited whoop from above drove me the other way, and I just avoided being sliced in two by a ridiculously large sword. The _thing_ it _had_ sliced through, however, suspiciously resembled some minor demons of a particular game that I was still known to play. Eyes widening, I back away and begin to shake my head in negation. Oh. Oh, no. No, no, _no. _It _couldn't_ be.

"Well, well. What have we here?" An interested, amused voice inquired.

Snapping another frantic look over my shoulder, my mouth literally dropped open when I see a tall, young man with shaggy white hair, ice-blue eyes, and a long red trench coat grinning at me. I freeze. Literally freeze. No, really. It suddenly felt like something had dropped an entire payload of crushed ice on me. I could still look around, I just couldn't _move._

_"_Crap," the young man said, watching something behind me. "Hold on, babe. I gotcha."

With another grin and shout of glee, the strange man charged forward and rushed right passed me. There was scuffling and sounds of a struggle just behind me, and a small part of my poor, strained brain was _glad_ that I was unable to see what was going on. In the midst of the ruckus, there was also an unspeakable wet, _squishing_ sound accompanying it.

_Oh, _God. _What do I _do_? What-_

My train of thought ceased abruptly when a hard, heavy something struck my head.

* * *

At least _this_ time when I came to, I was lying on something soft. Groaning, I reach back to rub my head. God, but it _hurt_.

"She lives! Hooray! Thought I'd lost ya there for a minute, sweets."

Blinking, my vision slowly focuses. I'm lying on a ratty-looking couch while the same white-haired young man sits on a coffee table across from me. "Wha- _Dante?_"

Instantly, his jolly, open expression clouds over and his eyes narrow at me in suspicion. "And _how_ exactly do you know my name, when I don't even know yours?"

I just stared, wondering if I was dreaming. My head hurt, and I really couldn't recall any other dream where pain was so prevalent. But, _still_. This _had_ to be a dream.

Dante reached out and rapped his knuckles on my forehead. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

Suddenly frightened, I slap his hand away and cringe back into the cushions. Looking around, I could see that this was, in fact, the main room of none other than Devil May Cry. Leaping to my feet, I begin to shake my head in negation, "No. _No. _No, no, no, no, no, no, _NO. _This is a dream. This _has_ to be a dream." Spying a used fork lying nearby, I grab it and jab the tines into the palm of my hand. "_OW!"_

Not dreaming.

Dante widened his eyes and arched a brow. "Kay, babe. _That_ was kind of weird. What-"

"You don't exist!" I cried, pointing a trembling finger at him. "This whole place," I gesture frantically with my arms, "is the setting of a _video_ game!"

He holds both palms up, complete with black, fingerless gloves, and stands as well. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Settle down, sweets. You musta hit your head harder than I thought back there and you're freaking-"

Ignoring him, I rush towards the front door and fling it open. Yep. Same front stairs leading down to where I once used Dante to battle some Hell Prides. I stepped out onto the small porch and glance up. Oh, look! It even had the "Devil May Cry" sign hanging above the doorway. Dante appeared in the door frame and observed as I mutely gazed around. Still unable to believe it, I looked back up at the sky. The clouds were still there, but the stars peeked through regardless. And I didn't recognize _any_ of the constellations.

Holy _shit. _ My skin went cold.

Whirling around to confront him, I jab a finger into his chest and begin to fire question after question at him. "What _happened_? _How_ did I get here? _Who _dumped ice on me? What-"

"Hey," Dante frowned and batted my hand aside. "No touching the goods, babe. At least, not until I get to know you a little bit better, that is. C'mon in and sit down. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Let's talk a little bit." He nodded and swept an arm towards the open door.

I stared at him, unable to think of anything to say. Nope. Completely speechless. So, fine. What could sitting down hurt? This was all probably just a dream anyhow. Doubtfully, I glance around again. A very _vivid_, very _lucid_ dream. Yes. Of course. Anything else would be ludicrous. Right?

"Right! Ludicrous!" I answered, nodding with conviction.

Dante stared at me again, "... Uh-_huh. _ How about I help you over to the couch?" He took my arm and gently led me back towards the sofa.

"You're much more polite than I would've expected." I told him, accepting the helping hand. "I mean, as far as your character profile originally suggested you were, anyhow."

"Riiiiiiight," he replied, nodding and smiling pleasantly. "You just stay put, kay? I'm gonna go get ya something to drink."

"Tomato juice?" I asked, tone bright.

Another brow arch. "Yup. Sure. Whatever you want." Not taking his eyes off of me, Dante slowly backed into the kitchen and towards the refrigerator.

Accepting the drink with a smile, I regard him with an unwavering stare. The idea that this was all just a dream had taken over my thoughts once more. It just _had_ to be. There was no other explanation for it. The two of us watched one another for quite awhile. Dante, with subtle caution. Me, with a cheerful, accepting smile.

"Ah, why don't you finish your drink there? Maybe try to collect your thoughts, or something. Don't move. _Stay._ I, ah, gotta go make a phone call real quick." He said, jerking a thumb to the old-fashioned looking black phone sitting on his desk.

"Sure thing, bro!" I chirp, knocking back a large swig of tomato juice. My hand tightened around the can as the thick, tomatoey liquid ran down my throat. As far as dreams went, this one was incredibly detailed, even _flavored_.

Dante still kept a wary eye on me as he dialed the phone. I didn't mean to listen to the conversation, but he _was_ in the same room. It wasn't like I could help it or anything. "Hey, Verge. It's me."

I nearly choked on the next drink, and a few drops escaped my mouth and dribbled down my chin. _Verge_?! Oh, no. No, no, _no._ This just kept getting better and better.

"You ok, babe?" He called over, a palm covering the mouth piece.

"Yup!" I offered him a huge smile and a thumbs-up after I'd wiped the juice from my chin. "I'm terrific!"

Dante pursed his lips and tilted his head before continuing the conversation. "Yeah, bro. Still here. No, actually. I have a situation here. ... _No_, Verge. Not _that_ kind of situation. This one is a little insane and I need another person to-"

"I am _not_ insane!" I cried back, indignant. "I will _not_ be insulted by a figment of someone else's imagination!"

Dante nodded at me, "Yeah, hear that, bro? ... _No._ Thing is, she just kind of _appeared_. Out of _nowhere._ ... Yeah! Yeah, yeah! There _was_ this weird, blue whirlpool lookin' thing and... What? Nuh-uh. She got hit with an ice-strike and blacked-out so I took her back to the office- ... Stop yelling at me! It was _not_ foolish. She's harmless. ... For fuck's sake, Verge, why don't you just come on over and see for yoursel-"

"_NOPE_!" I cried, leaping to my feet again. "You're bad enough! There is _no_ way that I want your scary twin brother over here, too!"

Brows raised in surprise, Dante merely stared at me for a short time before speaking into the phone once more. "And, bro. She _knows_ stuff about us. Hear that? _I _ never told her my name, or that you were my twin. She just _knew. ... _Yeah. OK. See ya in a bit. Later." Dante placed the receiver back into the cradle before narrowing his eyes back at me.

"I thought Vergil was dead." I stated. "Didn't he choose to fall into hell, rather than-"

"Ok, enough." Dante held a hand up and glared down at me. "_How_ do you know all these things? Better tell me now before Vergil gets here. He's not as nice as I am and he'll probably _make_ you tell."

"Already told you," I shrugged, unconcerned. Can't be hurt in a dream after all. Even if the forks _were_ especially sharp in this dream. "You're a video game character. I played you, and together we defeated Mundus."

"Wow." The red twin shook his head and retook his seat on the coffee table. "You're _really_ crazy right now. Do you realize that?"

"Maybe, if I go back to sleep, I'll wake up back in my apartment," I murmured to myself. "I think that's exactly what I'll do. Goodnight, Dante. Thanks for the tomato juice!" Snorting derisive laughter, I lay back down on the worn couch and close my eyes. "Please don't be here when I wake up. Alright?"

Speechless, the red twin could only stare in amazement as the strange girl did, in fact, calmly fell right back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So glad you liked this new, strange little ramble of mine. It's actually quite difficult to write myself, but, honestly, I think I'm pulling it off rather well. As far as the time frame is concerned, this is the Vergil and Dante directly after DMC3, with slight changes to the original story. Don't worry, all will be explained. Since I've gotten encouragement, I'm going to continue this. It _is_ kinda fun to write. Thanks for the kind words. Happy reading!

* * *

Something nudged me rudely in the ribs, disturbing my slumber. Another dream, perhaps? Most likely. I ignored it and attempted to fall back asleep. I wasn't certain _why_ I didn't want to wake up, just that it was in my best interest not to.

There was a second jab to my side. Harder this time. Enough to hurt.

Muttering, I reached a hand up to push away whatever was bothering me when my palm came into contact with a long, smooth something. Blinking, I squint towards whatever it was that I had hold of. My skin prickled when I saw it was a shiny, expensive-looking black sheathe. Following its length, I slowly raise my eyes until I see a hand, clad in a brown, fingerless glove, clutching the grip of a _very_ familiar-looking O-katana.

My heart began to pick up speed again.

Reluctantly, I glance up the rest of the way until I was making eye-contact with the one, and only, Vergil Sparda. He didn't appear pleased. In fact, he wasn't glaring at _me_ so much, as he was at my hand. Which still clutched his prized weapon.

"Shit! Sorry!" I gasp, snatching my hand away. It then occurred to me that I was lucky to still _have_ my hand. "I didn't mean to-"

"Silence," he said.

Fair enough. "Yes, sir." I nodded and shut my mouth with a snap.

The blue twin didn't respond, only deepened his glare. And, lemme tell ya, that glower of his might be sexy in the pictures, but it was downright _terrifying _when it was being directed at you. My stomach began to churn with anxiety.

_Oh _please_, let me live through this, _ I prayed to no one in particular.

"See, bro?" Dante asked, strolling into my line of vision. "She doesn't _seem_ crazy at first. But she really, really _is._ It's kinda funny, actually."

The dark twin flicked a glance towards his brother, then dismissed him and turned his attention back to me. Oh joy, oh _joy._

I couldn't help but stare back at him. Vergil had always been my favorite Sparda twin. All the fan fiction I'd read about him suggested that deep, deep down, he was friendly and only needed to be won over. Likely, that was merely wishful thinking on our little fangirl parts. In reality, however, that wasn't the case. There were absolutely _no_ friendly vibes coming off of him. Like, at _all. _ I folded my hands in my lap and tried to appear as non-threatening as possible.

Uncomfortable silence seemed to be his preference as he silently examined me. I was becoming more and more uncomfortable as the minutes ticked by. Even Dante seemed to be getting a bit fidgety; he shifted his weight from foot to foot and issued several impatient sighs. "Well?!" He finally asked, waving a hand in my direction. "What do you think?"

Vergil slowly turned from me and sauntered over towards the desk. Leaning back against it, he set Yamato down and folded his arms. "I've seen nothing so far that suggests insanity. This is a waste of my time. _Why_ did you call me over here?"

The younger twin snickered, "Yeah, me either. At first. Just _wait._" He looked down at me expectantly, then nodded and gestured towards his twin. "Go ahead, sweets. Introduce yourself to my big bro."

Uneasily, I sneak a look at Vergil to gauge his reaction. He didn't _appear_ to be _too_ terribly murderous at the moment, so I shrugged and offered him a tentative smile. When nothing unpleasant happened, I was unable to help myself. I clasped both hands across my chest, my smile growing into a grin, "I _love_ the way you speak. I always have."

At this, Vergil tilted his head and directed a sharp look my way. "What?"

Aware that I was gushing, I ramble on, "Your manner of speaking, I mean. It's wonderful. It's actually one of my favorite things about you."

Dante widened his eyes at his sibling and held both hand towards me as if to say, _See? I told you so._

Vergil narrowed his eyes, "You're mistaken. We don't know one another."

Huffing impatiently, I continued, "Well, _no._ We don't. Not _really_, anyway. I already tried to tell Dante about it earlier, but he just called me crazy and made me drink some tomato juice."

The red twin, obviously beginning to enjoy himself, snorted laughter and took a seat on the coffee table again. A grin appeared on his face as he glanced between me and Vergil. "That's true, bro. That's exactly what happened. Then what, babe?" He gestured for me to continue.

Aware that he was poking a bit of fun at me, a frown creases my brow. "I don't _care_ if you think I'm crazy, _Dante._ I know what I know. So there." Closing my eyes briefly, I stuck my tongue out at him before turning back towards Vergil. "See, I unlocked _your_ character in the special edition of Devil May Cry 3. And, frankly, you have some _incredible_ moves. My particular favorites are your spectral swords."

Now, Vergil had that same wide-eyed, cautious expression that Dante had earlier.

"I mean, I _know_ you don't like to use guns, and I _love_ how you get around the fact that your long range weapons are still swords. Oh, by the way, when you fight and your hair falls around your face, _how_ do you make it stay back when you fix it?"

"Aw, Verge!" Dante piped up. "You gotta fan! Awwwwww!"

Dislike flickered across the dark twin's features. For several more moments, he did nothing but stare at me. Finally, he issued a dismissive, huffing sound and flapped a hand in my direction. "She's mad. Utterly. It'd be best to put her out of her misery. I could do it, if you like. In fact, it would be my pleasure."

"_NO!_" I cried, scrambling to my feet. "I'm _not_ miserable _or_ mad! Don't kill me!" I backed away, hands up to show just how defenseless I was. it was then that I remembered how much Vergil seemed to like slicing open palms. He had, after all, done that very thing to Dante several times in DMC3. Hastily, I dropped my hands and clasped them out of sight behind my back.

"Chill babe," Dante drawled, standing as well. "No one's gonna hurt ya. I already told you that."

"You _lied_ to the poor girl?" Vergil asked.

"Naw, bro." The red twin replied. "She hasn't done anything but be crazy and confused. Leave her alone."

The blue devil appeared amazed before he shook his head in sympathy, "You say that with _actual_ honest conviction, little brother. You _truly_ believe that, this girl," he pointed at me, "who appeared out of thin air, per _your_ explanation, and knows very specific details about our lives, is harmless? I'd laugh at your idiocy if it wasn't so heartbreaking."

"Shut-up, dick. Everyone knows you don't _have_ a heart."

"Please, _do_ make me, _little_ brother."

Nervously, I watched as the twins face each other and position themselves into an attack stance.

"Whoa! You guys!" I quickly scampered out of the way. "Don't fight around me! You two play _way _too rough."

Again, both twins turn to stare at me with identical expressions of surprise.

"Enough of this foolishness," Vergil hissed.

There was a distressing, blue streak and suddenly he was right in _front_ of me. Issuing a small shriek, I jump backwards in surprise and stumble over a bar stool, falling on my ass. "You stay away!" I shout at him, waving my arms in front of me. "That is just _way_ too fast for me to _ever_ be comfortable with!"

In the next instant, the tip of Yamato was pressed into my throat, silencing my protests. True to his character, I hadn't even _seen_ him draw it. Heart thundering, I stare up at him in abject terror. He met my horrified eyes with his own icy blues. "You will tell me everything that you know about us as well as _how_ you know it. Or, I will-"_  
_

"Fine! Good! Yes!" I interrupt, leaping to my feet and backing out of range. "I will tell you _anything_ that you want to know! I swear! Just, _please_, don't cut me."

Taken aback, the dark twin arched a brow and slowly resheathed his weapon. "Good. Start with _how_ you know these things about us. I'm _very_ curious about this, because I don't recall having _ever_ seen you or anyone like you around when I've fought, much less at any _other _time." An aura of dark suspicion surrounded him as he waited.

Sighing, I flop down onto the couch and nod. "I _told_ you already. This place," I gesture with my arms again, "is the setting of a video game world. _You_ two," I point to each of them in turn, "are the main antagonist and protagonist in my favorite chapter of the Devil May Cry series; number three. In it, you two are in your late teens and are in opposition against each other.

"You, Vergil, want to reopen the demon world and unlock Sparda's power to take for your own. I don't know _why_, exactly, because your reasoning has never really been explained. As much as it _should have been, Capcom!" _

This last bit was shouted at the ceiling, and it earned me another couple of wide-eyed, identical stares. Blushing slightly, I continue, "And you, Dante, want to stop him. Everyone seems to assume that you're the more _huma__n_ of the two, and, as such, you want to save humanity. There are a couple of other characters, too. Lady and Arkham, but-"

As soon as I said those two names, Dante coughs and even Vergil appears rather uneasy. "Verge. Seriously. _How_ does she know all this? The only ways she _could_ is if one of us told her about it all, which we didn't. Or, if she was _there_, watching it all, which she _wasn't. Or_, she's telling the truth and she's from another universe. I mean, it's not like we _wrote_ it all down for the whole world to read."

Vergil glanced over at Dante and tightened his mouth. "Ridiculous. She must have done _some _sort of research or-"

"Guess again, Vergil." I said, shaking my head. "Dante's right. If you two never told anyone, and no one wrote anything down, _what_ would be available out there for me to research?"

He glowered at me, but didn't reply.

Shrugging, I went on. "Still, the ending must have gone a bit differently in this universe because, in the _game_, Vergil chooses to fall into hell because it was your father's home and-"

"_Enough!_" The dark twin bared his teeth slightly and his eyes suddenly went scarlet on black.

Clearly, I had touched upon a sensitive topic and I didn't need to be told twice. Swallowing nervously, I shut up.

Dante nodded. "Yeah," he replied, voice quiet. "That _almost_ happened."

Breathing rather heavily, I flicked a nervous glance over towards Vergil. "I'm sorry," I apologized meekly. "I didn't mean to- I mean, you _asked_ me to explain- I mean-"

"Yeeeeeeeeah," Dante interrupted. "We get it. Huh," he stood and shook hair out of his eyes. "This is weird. Even for me. I'm stumped. What should we do, Verge?"

The blue devil continued to glower at me. Apparently, he hadn't appreciated being reminded of prideful weakness on his part. "I'm still favoring my first suggestion; putting her out of her misery." His tone was biting and even more unfriendly than it first had been. Though, _how_ such a thing was possible, I'd no clue.

"Knock it off," Dante griped, frowning at him. "We're _not_ gonna hurt ya, babe."

"Speak for yourself," Vergil grumbled.

"Look, guys," I began, glancing between the two of them. "I just want to go _home._ I _really_ don't want to be here. Seriously, this is a great game and all, but frequent demon attacks are _not_ something that I want to be witness to on a daily basis. Can you two _please_ help me?"

Dante shrugged, nodding amicably enough. "I don't see why not. Sounds kinda fun. Never had anything like this ever happen before. What do ya think, bro?"

Vergil, however, didn't respond for several uncomfortable minutes. Finally, he speared me with a frosty glare, "What's in it for _us_ if we help you?"

"Ah, what do you _want_?" Stumped, I couldn't think of a _thing_ to offer either of them in return.

Dante grinned, "Good idea, bro. Yeah, babe. If we help you, you're gonna owe us."

The dark twin glowered at me, "I _want_ to end you, but, seeing as I likely won't be _allowed_," here, he directed his glare at Dante, "how about you just _owe_ us one? A favor to be decided upon at a later time, if you will."

Hm. I wasn't entirely comfortable with being in two half-demon's debt. But, honestly, what choice did I have? This was _their_ world. Not mine. I needed their help. Finally, I nodded in acquiescence, "_Fine_. Yeah. Sure. If you help me find a way back home, I'll owe you two a favor. Though, what you could possibly want from _me-_" Trailing off, I shake my head in defeat. "It's a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I don't mean to spam your inboxes or anything, but I simply _had_ to get this chapter out. In it, I'll get to _finally_ vent about my _real_ feelings for Lady. Enjoy!

* * *

Much to my surprise, Vergil remained after our bargain had been struck. Nodding, he'd issued one of his famous, "Hns," before simply stating. "We've an accord, then." After which, he sat behind the desk and continued to stare at me.

At first, it bothered me. After a while, however, I actually grew used to his intense gaze and he sort of faded into the background. This was made easier by being distracted by an enthusiastic Dante, pacing and chattering away on the phone again, "Yeah, extra large. Extra cheese. Extra pepperoni. Fuck it, extra _everything._ Except olives. _No_ olives. God help you if I find even _one_ olive."

Slamming the phone back into the cradle, he grinned at me, pointed at it, and began to open his mouth. Before he could say anything, though, I smirked and beat him to it. "Lemme guess. You ordered pizza, right?"

"Yeah! How'd ya know?"

Shrugging, I gestured vaguely towards the ceiling, "Oh, lucky guess."

"Oh. Well. I figured you might be hungry, or something." He seemed to be expecting something from me, judging by his hopeful expression.

"Er, thank you?"

Another wide grin, "You betcha, sweets."

Standing again, I begin to rummage around in my pockets, "I've some cash to put in if you want. Here, just lemme find- Ah! Here it is." I offered him a ten-dollar bill.

He merely stared at it and made no move to take it. "_What_ is _that_?" He asked, after a brief pause.

Confused, I frown at him. "Uh, it's _money._ You know, to pay for my share of the pizza."

Dante shook his head. "I've never seen any money that looked like that before. How 'bout _you,_ Verge?"

The dark twin spared the bill a glance, before shaking his head once. "_Paper_ money? Ridiculous notion."

"What?" I stuff the money back into my pocket, more puzzled than ever.

"Uhm, we use _coins_ here, babe." Dante said, tilting his head. "Wouldn't paper money wear out too fast? What if it tore? Then what?"

"You just tape it back together when that happens." I said.

"How about if it got wet?" Dante went on.

Sighing, I sink back down onto the couch, "Then you just wait until it dries."

"But-"

"When the bills get too damaged, they just print out _more._" I explained, rather annoyed.

Vergil seemed irritated at the admission. "Wasteful _and_ expensive," he scoffed. "Coins may cost a bit more to manufacture, but they'll last _much_ longer than that slip of paper _you_ have will. Anyhow, wouldn't printing out more and more paper money drive its value down?"

Goddamit. I did _not_ want to get into a discussion about our subpar economy with _these_ two.

I shrugged, "Well, you can't say I didn't offer."

"Hmph," Vergil huffed. "If you _do_ come from some other world, it seems very backward and confused. Rather fitting, given what I've seen of your personality thus far."

Forgetting myself, I directed a glare his way and opened my mouth to defend myself before I abruptly close it again. It just wasn't a good idea to antagonize this guy. _Either_ of them, actually.

"Oh, no. Please, say what you were going to." He went on, tone slightly challenging.

I'm sure I paled slightly.

"Aw, leave her alone, Verge." Dante griped, shooting an irritated glare at his brother. "She doesn't wanna fight you. Besides, she isn't even armed."

"Give her a sword, then. You've plenty of them scattered about." Vergil waved an arm, gesturing to the clutter.

"_No._ She isn't doing _any_thing to you. Leave her alone. Remember what you promised." The red twin responded firmly.

A petulant expression crossed the dark twin's face before he nodded in reluctant agreement. "Fine. Have it your way."

I was interested, but before I could inquire there was a knock at the door. Dante's face lit up. "Pizza's here!" Leaping for the door, -seriously, he _leaped-_ the red twin pulled it open before his face fell in disappointment. "Oh, it's _you._"

"Gee, _thanks_." A strident voice responded.

I closed my eyes. Ugh. That voice was only _too_ familiar. Without surprise, I watch as Dante took a step or two back, allowing for a short female to enter. "Oh _gawd_, not _her!_" I groan dramatically, throwing an arm over my eyes.

Lady paused and stared at me, astonished. Interestingly enough, she was sans her trademark rocket-launcher. Briefly, I wonder if she even had such a thing in this version of the DMC world. My question was answered for me, however, when Dante inquired about the exact thing. "Hey, Lady. Where's Kalina Ann?"

"Getting serviced," she replied curtly. "The fuck is _she_?" Lady pointed in my direction.

"That's a long story," Dante said. After a second, however, his expression became interested and he glanced my way, "Say, babe. _You_ know who this is, right?"

Lady arched a brow and shot an inquiring glance at Dante. "What? Why would she-"

"Yeah," I interrupted. "Unfortunately, I _do._"

Entertained again, the red twin snickered. "Oh, yeah? Then who is she?"

"_That_," I point at her, "is _Lady_. Also known as Mary. But, it's best if one doesn't _call_ her that."

"How the _hell_ do you know my names?!" Lady demanded, glowering at me with her famous mismatched eyes.

"Yeah, that's _also_ a long story," Dante said, grinning with amusement.

"She's quite insane," Vergil piped up, causing Lady to jump and spin his way. Apparently, she hadn't noticed he was there yet.

"_Vergil?_ You _never_ come over. What are you-"

The dark twin went on as if he'd never been interrupted, "Insane, but curiously enough, _quite_ learned about Dante and myself. And, as it seems, about _you_ as well."

"Will _some_one _please_ explain what-" She began, wrinkling her brow in frustration.

"I will," I snap, eyeing her with contempt. Up close and personal, she was small and slight and not threatening in the _least._ Vergil and Dante might be demonic badasses, but _this _little tart was not. And, frankly, I'd always _hated _her character.

Raising her brows at my challenging tone, Lady nods at me. "So go ahead, then. Enlighten me."

Dante, sensing something interesting, took a seat on the coffee table, grinned, and ping ponged his eyes between the two of us. Even Vergil arched a brow and eyed me.

"Look," I began, "I'm not from this universe. I got, I dunno, _warped_, I guess, into this world. Which, by the way, happens to be a video game. _You,_ Lady, are a character in said game. An _annoying_ character."

"You got some sorta _problem_ with me?" Lady bristled. "I don't even _know_ you."

"Not personally, no." I replied, crossing my arms. "But your place in the games always bothered me for some reason. I mean, come _on!_" I hold a hand out and gesture to her clothing. "That outfit, for example. What the hell? Seriously, Lady. You're going to fight _demons_ in that ensemble? _Really_? Why not opt for full body armor instead? _These_ two are unconventionally dressed for such a thing as well," I lifted my chin in the twins' direction, "but at least _they_ have super healing powers."

Lady's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "How-"

"It gets better. Shoosh!" Dante said, shaking his head at her. "Go on, sweets." He nodded at me to continue.

"Fine. I will. Another thing that always bothered me was just before the start of mission three." At this, my frown grows more pronounced, "Specifically, your declaration of your having 'found' Temen-ni-gru."

All three pairs of eyes grow wide at that name.

"_First_ of all, _Lady_, that goddamed tower was so big, it was impossible _not_ to see. Frankly, I thought it was _adorable_ listening to you talk about how you'd _found_ something. What are you, twelve?"

Dante began to shake with silent laughter.

"Moving along," I continued, unperturbed by Lady's growing scowl, "I find your fighting style to be ridiculous. It goes right along with your outfit, actually. Gymnastics, grenades, and guns? Fine. But _only_ if it's feasible. In _their_ case?" I point at the twins again, "_Sure!_ They're half-devils! It's in their very DNA to be amazing. In _your_ case, however, it isn't. I mean, you're a _tiny human. __I_ could take you. Trust me, without your little guns, it'd be easy to make you my bitch."

The red twin shook with mirth. Tears began to stream from Dante's eyes as he wrapped his arms around his middle. Even Vergil appeared interested. Lady, however, did not appear amused in the least.

I nodded, on a roll now, "Yeah. I never understood how you ended up surviving that tower. You shouldn't have. Honestly, when you fought _Dante_, _he_ was only playing with you. So, yeah, I can see you surviving that. But the _rest_ of the tower? Jester slash Arkham? Being thrown _off_ the tower? _Nope_. You should be dead." I glance over at Vergil. "I've always been curious about something. Why _didn't_ you finish her off in the library when you walked passed her?"_  
_

The blue devil seemed to be at a loss for word. Lady as well. Dante, though, appeared to be having a blast. "Anything else, babe?"

"Almost done," I told him, smiling, before I focused on Lady one last time. "I hate your attitude. I hate your face. And I hate your ugly, messed up eyes."

"_BA HA HA HA HAAAAA!_" The red twin threw his head back and guffawed so hard he went tumbling from the coffee table. Rolling about on the floor, Dante continued to hold his stomach and howl with laughter.

Lady, however, stood stiffly, and regarded me with hooded lids. Slowly, between clenched teeth, she slowly began to speak. "I should kill you where you stand."

I jump to my feet. "Go ahead and try it!" I shouted at her. "I'm bigger than you _and _I've been in my fair share of scuffles. Personally, _you_ don't scare me. Not like _these_ two do," again, I jerk a thumb towards the twins. "Seriously, Mary, kill yourself."

It might have come down to it, had the doorbell not rung at that very moment. Dante stopped rolling around immediately and sprinted for the door. "Pizzas here for _real_ this time! Verge, hold 'em back, I don't wanna have to pick a bunch of hair off the floor from some cat fight."

"Don't bother," Lady huffed. "I'm leaving. Give me a call when this lunatic is gone, please." Popping her middle finger up at me, she stomped out the door and pushed her was passed the startled pizza boy.

"You'll be missed!" I hollered after her, flopping back onto the couch.

"That was probably one of the _best_ things I've _ever_ seen, sweets." Dante said around a mouthful of pizza. "What'd you say your name was, again?"

Offering him a tired smile, I shrugged, "I never did." A pause. "Call me, Ginae."

"'Ginae'?" Vergil repeated. "Odd name. What might your mother have been thinking when she named you that?"

"No idea," I replied politely. Really, I'd decided to _always_ be polite to Vergil. "She didn't name me that."

"So, who did?" asked Dante.

"I did." I replied.

Both twins frowned at me, puzzled.

"I said you can _call_ me, Ginae. I never said that was my real name."

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Dante finally said, swallowing another mouthful.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update this. Honestly, I didn't know what to write next. Hopefully it'll be enjoyable and funny. Happy reading!

_*Sugar Rush © AKB48 _

_I recently saw Wreck-It-Ralph. SO CUTE. SEE IT._

* * *

I understood that Dante had always come across as an irritating, cocky, arrogant son-of-a-bitch in the games, but I had failed to realize the magnitude of it.

"Give me back my phone, Dante," I demanded for the eleventy-billionth time.

An hour or so ago, he'd spotted my shiny silver 'droid sticking out of my pocket and had nabbed it. It hadn't taken him long to figure out the touch-screen and snoop around in all my stuff, either. "In a minute. This thing is awesome! It lights up and beeps and, wait- What are all these numbers here?" he muttered while smearing his finger all over the poor thing. "It's a list of names and numbers. ... The hell?"

"Those are my friends and contacts. Now, stop it! You're gonna break it!" I made a snatching grab for it, but he scampered back a few steps and held it mockingly over my head.

Vergil sat, quiet. He'd been observing me almost non-stop for the entire time. Enough so that even Dante had commented on it; "Give it a rest, Verge. She's gonna think you're a pervert."

Vergil hadn't bothered to respond, merely just kept up his silent study. I wouldn't have minded it so much if it weren't for the fact that it was apparent that he was _thinking_ as he stared. I couldn't even begin to imagine what might be going on in his head. Frankly, it was giving me the willies. His stare was unnerving enough in his pictures and I certainly didn't need it in real life.

Thankfully, Dante had been so kind as to distract me with his thievery. Granted, I knew my little gadget wouldn't likely be of any use to me here, but still. It was my one connection to my life back home. That and the clothes I was wearing. That was it. And I wanted it back.

"Give it back or you'll be sorry," I warned, throwing myself down onto the couch.

"Oh no, Vergil. Hear that? She'll make me sorry," Dante chuckled in derision and shook his head.

"Don't make me do it," I went on.

The red twin flicked a glance up at me, teasing mischief dancing in his eyes, "Who's Linda?"

"My friend. Give it back," I responded, hand out.

"Who's Sara?" He continued, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"My friend. Give it _back!_"

"Ooh! Who's Jake? Your boyfriend?" he blinked his eyes rapidly at me while puckering his mouth.

"My brother. _Give it back!_"

"_Is_ your boyfriend in here?" he asked, tracing his finger over the screen again. After a moment, he flopped down next to me on the sofa.

"None of your business. C'mon, dude! Don't be an ass!" I whined.

"Hey! What's this? 'Angry Birds'? This thing has games on it, too? Cooooool."

"That's it," I stood up and smiled regretfully. Then, I began to sing in a very high-pitched voice, "*S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing car! Say Sugar rush! Sugar rush! Hey!"

After several repetitions, I saw Dante's expression slowly begin to change from amusement to annoyance. "Knock it off, babe."

I didn't. I only sang with much more enthusiasm.

"Give her trinket _back_ to her, Dante," Vergil snapped, pounding a fist down on the desk. I heard a definite cracking sound when he did so, even over my singing.

However, I was encouraged. I sang louder and faster, "*S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing car! Say Sugar rush! Sugar rush! Hey! S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing car! Say Sugar rush! Sugar rush! Hey!"

"_Dammit_! Fine! Here," Dante tossed it back towards me and I nabbed it right out of the air. Hah! Still had my reflexes, even though I hadn't played softball in years.

I stopped singing immediately, "Thank you." I smoothed my thumb over the it, making sure there was no damage, then I began to polish away his fingerprints.

Dante watched me with a sullen frown, "I wasn't going to break it, ya know. I just want to see it."

"Then you should've asked me first," I responded.

The red twin squirmed around in his seat; thinning his mouth and restlessly patting his hands on the cushions. Seemed as though he was trying very hard to say something. Finally, though, "So, uh. Can I see it again? I was just getting into that game."

Grinning, I nodded, "Yeah, sure. Thank you for asking." I tossed it back to him much as he had to me moments earlier.

He blinked, surprised, "Just like that?"

I nodded, "Well, yeah. I told you; _ask_ me first. It's just respectful. People should ask permission before using someone else's stuff."

"Dante isn't used to having to ask for anything. Especially from women," Vergil piped up. "More often than not, they are more than willing to bend over backwards to please him."

The younger twin smiled in agreement as he concentrated on the tiny screen, "Yeah. Literally. Women _love_ me. And they love Vergil, too." He flicked a cagey glance up at his brother, "But he _hates_ it. He hates everyone. Don't ya, bro."

The blue twin ignored his brother and turned his attention to me, "Don't ever sing like that in my presence again."

I widened my eyes and shrank back a little, "OK. I'm sorry."

"Hn," he eyed me with mild contempt. "Don't apologize. I understood the intent. Still though, I suffered as well. Now, though, you know, do you not?"

I nodded without hesitation, "Yes sir."

"No need for formal titles either. You may call me 'Vergil' if you're so inclined," he went on.

"Whoa. Feel privileged, babe," Dante said, sliding a finger over the screen.

"Alright. Thank you," I nodded at him and offered a small smile. So far, being polite and obedient was going splendidly with the dark twin.

He returned my nod with one of his own before giving me a considering glance, "Something occurs to me."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Don't you think it odd that your strange little contraption still works? Even in this realm?"

A frown creased my brow. Yeah. That _was_ weird. "What do you think it means?"

Vergil steepled his fingers thoughtfully, "Well, the first conclusion that I would draw is that there is still some connection open between your world and this one. "

I raised both brows and jumped to my feet, "Really?! Where?"

"I don't know," he replied, eyes following my every movement, "Though, I imagine it's a portal of some sort. Based on the description Dante gave. Tell me, did you notice any such thing when you crossed over?"

A faint recollection of that glowing blue, electrical whirlpool in my living room flashed through my mind, "Yeah. Actually, there was. It was during a lightning storm. It appeared in my apartment just before I blacked-out."

Vergil arched an elegant white brow, "There was also a rain storm here; too coincidental, really."

"So. You're saying that there is still a portal open somewhere in this world."

"Yes."

"One that can send me back home."

"Yes."

"We just don't know where."

"Yes." Vergil appeared to muse momentarily, " And we don't know how long it will stay open."

I sighed and sank dramatically back down onto the couch, "Great."

The blue twin clicked his tongue at me, "Spare me the theatrics. It's a start. Be grateful enough for that."

"How are we supposed to find something like that?" Dante asked, eyes still glued to the phone.

Vergil gave a slight huff of condescension, "One would research it, of course."

"Oh. Kay. Have fun with that, bro. Me'n Ginae'll wait here for ya. Right, babe?" He asked, slipping an arm around my shoulders.

I pursed my lips and slowly look over at his offending arm, "Yeah, no. None of that, please. Ever." I wriggled out from under him grasp.

"What? You shy?"

I shook my head and scooted to the end of the couch, "No."

"Aw. Don't ya like me?" He stuck his lower lip out in a pout and gave me a wide-eyed puppy expression.

I stared at him, "You don't fool me a bit. And it isn't that I don't like you. I just- It's the fact that I am very, _very_ uncomfortable with you."

He gave a start at that, "Why?"

"Because you're terrifying."

"Hey! Am not!"

I nodded, "Yes. You are."

Appearing offended, Dante continued, game forgotten, "So, what? You're scared of me? What for? I've been nothing but nice to you."

His eyes had taken on a sullen gleam that I didn't quite like. It then occurred to me that this particular Dante was the young, immature version from Devil May Cry Three. The one who might not be in total control of himself just yet. I swallowed nervously, "I meant no offense, honest. It's actually more my problem than yours."

Dante watched me carefully for several more seconds that felt like hours before he gave a shrug, "Fine. Whatever. Your loss, though." He still appeared rather annoyed, however, and he tossed a glance over at his twin. "I know what it is. You like Vergil better. That's it, isn't it."

I widened my eyes and snuck a look at the dark twin, "Ah. I actually feel the same about both of you." I offered him an apologetic shrug of my own, "Sorry Vergil. Nothing will ever happen between the two of us. Ever."

"Trust me when I say we share the _exact_ same sentiment," he replied, appearing utterly serious.

"And I applaud your conviction, good sir!" I blurted out, clapping my hands.

Vergil widened his eyes ever so slightly and tilted his head curiously, "You're very strange."

"I know," my mouth turned down in defeat. "It's been a lifelong affliction."

He issued a huff that could have been a sigh, or an airy chuckle, and didn't respond.

"So, what you're saying is I have no chance with you whatsoever," Dante said.

"Pretty much, yeah," I answered.

Slowly, his smirk reappeared, "Challenge accepted. Let the games begin!"


End file.
